


Playing Chess

by Watch_this



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Actual games, Chess, Gen, Mind Games, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_this/pseuds/Watch_this
Summary: A post-heist game of chess between two of Gotham's most manipulative assholes
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma
Kudos: 9





	Playing Chess

“If you’re going to insist we both hide out here for the night, you could at least entertain me.” Edward sighed. He idly moved a piece on the chess board next to him, hummed, then moved it one square to the left.

Jonathan didn’t even bother looking up. “I was hardly insisting. Just would rather not get arrested. ‘Sides, if your famed hacking skills were half as good as you claim, we wouldn’t have triggered the alarm in the first place and I’d already be halfway ‘cross town.” He looked around the safehouse, decorated in Edward’s usual style of doing his best to indicate his net worth through interior decoration, and sniffed.

“If anything, I undersold my abilities!” Edward snapped. “Though if pressed, I will admit their ridiculously simple system had some sensible built-in precautions. Ones I would normally have taken care of without batting an eye. Maybe I was too disturbed by the cctv footage of your more homicidal tendencies to focus properly.” He moved another chess piece, this time from the other side of the board.

“Not my fault if you’re squeamish.”

“I’m not. Morbidly fascinated, perhaps?” Another chess piece moved.

Jonathan sat up, rubbing at the cracked skin on his knuckles – burlap and hessian had seemed like a great costume until he came to the practicalities of wearing it regularly. “What’re you messing with the chess set for anyway?” he asked.

Edward tossed the piece he was holding back down on the board and twisted in his chair to face him. “Boredom!” He said with a smile. “I’ve long since exhausted the possibilities of chess. Why, want to play?”

Jonathan didn’t, exactly. But the amount he could pry out of Edward if he played, met Edward on his own turf, was sorely tempting. “Thought the possibilities were infinite.” He stalled.

Edward immediately brightened. “On average, each move in chess opens up 38 new possible moves. In a typical game, each player makes around 40 moves, so 80 moves total. The total number of moves possible per game is therefore around 38 to the power of 80, or approximately 10 to the power of 126. So it’s not infinite,” Edward smiled. “But damn close.”

Jonathan watched Edward’s eyes look for signs of interest, of approval. That was interesting. The enthusiasm was clearly there because they were talking about a puzzle – but the need for validation? How deep, Jonathan wondered, did that need go?

“Fine, I’ll play.” Jonathan said, standing up and heading for the chair opposite Edward. “Doubt I’ll be much good though, it’s been a long time since I played chess.”

Edward was already resetting the board, quick movements betraying his happiness at the attention. “White moves first, in chess,” he said, indicating Jonathan’s pieces.  
“Hmm.” No point in hurrying. Jonathan took his time picking his first move. “Who taught you to play?”

Ever patient, Edward was already tapping one finger against the table. “Taught myself after I left home. Go on, your move.”

Interestingly brief, for one of Edward’s answers. Jonathan moved his first pawn from 2f to 4f.

As soon as his fingers left the piece, Edward moved his first pawn from 7e to 6e.

Jonathan rubbed idly at his knuckles again, pretending to study the board. The combination of things Edward was totally unafraid to show and things he desperately tried to hide kept growing in complexity the more he learned. The man was a mess of neuroses, obviously. Below that, childhood trauma was the most likely cause of that mix of insecurity and ego. The intelligence was real though, no mistaking that. Now what would drive a man like that? Fear? Pride?

Jonathan moved his second pawn from 2g to 4g.

Edward took his queen, and moved it from 8d to 4h. “Checkmate!” he crowed happily. “Looks like that doctorate in psychology can’t help you much here, Scarecrow. I was right, chess is too easy for me.”

“Hmm. Well done.” Jonathan leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Edward had beaten him in two moves. But what he’d learned about Edward by playing him had been immeasurably more valuable.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written anything (thanks, depression) so just starting with something short. It is actually possible to win a game of chess in two moves btw - it's called Fool's Mate. You can see what the game looks like here: https://www.instructables.com/id/How-to-Win-a-Chess-Game-in-2-Moves/


End file.
